Schizophrenia
by DreamingBird
Summary: Len, a boy diagnosed with schizophrenia, has to deal with his hallucinations every day. 400, 24 hours, Sycamore, and a girl named Wednesday... Based on the song 'Calalini' with a twist. May have 'Paradichlorobenzene' references.


**Summary: Len, a boy diagnosed with schizophrenia, has to deal with his hallucinations every day. 400, 24 hours, Sycamore, and a girl named Wednesday... Based on the song 'Calalini' with a twist. May have 'Paradichlorobenzene' references.**

**Disclaimer: Y ME NO OWN VOCALOID :'(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, mommy, look, a magical puppy!"<em>

"_That's great, **Len**."_

**He** smiled bitterly. Those memories haunted him every night.

Those _fake words _his parents told him.

Those _fake comforts._

Those _fake laughter._

Nightmares, the whole bunch of them.

* * *

><p>I smiled, a little bit insanely.<p>

You ask, why did I use past tense? The answer is simple.

_I killed them._

_I murdered them._

Who am 'I'? Simple.

_Len._

No surname? You ask again.

_I don't need such **disgraceful **surnames._

Why did I murder them? You queried.

_They're fake. They're a disgrace to my world. _**400 **_told me to kill them. And so, I did. Pleasure to do so._

400? What's that? A serial number?

_400 is a cat. My cat. MY friend. Calalini. **MY** teacher. **Calalini**. _

Calalini?

_The border between my world and your world. Calalini. An island. With lots of **colorful** animals, unlike this **monochrome **world._

Do I have any friends there?

_Yes. _**24 hours**_, another cat. He's MINE. _**Sycamore**_. A dog. MINE. **MINE**. _

Um, anyone you are afraid of?

_Not afraid of, but she's bad. _**Wednesday**_. Not mine, **NOT **mine._

"Uh, thanks for your time. I-I have to go." What? Scared of my insanity? I'll show you what _real _insanity is.

_WAIT! Don't leave. I'm lonely. Calalini. Come here, sis._

I smiled, showing my pointed teeth. You shivered.

400 came.

"_She's scared of you, master. Kill her, she's not worth it." _It bared it's teeth.

_Pleasure to do so. My 40th kill. Say hello to Calalini._

My hands formed claws, and choked her.

She died. _She died. _**She died. **_**She died. SHE DIED.**_

Heh.

Is it simple? Dying, just like that? It's nothing like _the fakes' _death, after all.

Colorful blood on my hands. Colors up this _monochrome _world.

Red. _Blood. _Yellow. _Skin. _Blue. _Ice. _Green. _Mold. _Rainbow. _Calalini._

I sing, sang, sung, sing, sang, sung. **Paradichlorobenzene. **_Calalini. _**Paradichlorobenzene. **_ Calalini._

_Is there any meaning to this song?_

**No, there isn't.**

_Is there any meaning to Paradichlorobenzene?_

**No, there isn't.**

Giggling. What...? Where...? **Who...?**

"_Wednesday," _400 commented helpfully.

Wednesday. **Wednesday. **_Wednesday. **Wednesday. WEDNESDAY.**_

I growled.

Kill. **Kill. **_Kill. __**Kill. KILL.**_

Lung. Choke. Scratch. Bite. Claw. _**KILL.**_

"_Can't do any of that, could you?"_ She giggled. Again. Again. AGAIN. She jumped out of the way, again, again, again, her long flowing freaky _teal _hair flowing, flowing, flowing.

_Shut UP. _Words ice cold, but unaffected, as usual.

"_Call it a truce today, okay? I have a favor to ask you." _Becoming serious, she asked.

_Fine. What to do, to do, to do? _Singing, singing, singing. **Paradichlorobenzene.**

"_**Kill.**" _

_Who...? _Happily, happily, happily. Killing, killing, KILLING.

"_This person."_ A picture of _yellow_**(1)** hair, _blue_ eyes, _white _skin, _red _background. Colorful, _Calalini._

_Will do so, happily do so, with pleasure. _Lips formed into a smirk, laughing, laughing, laughing. _Payment. What about payment?_

"_Hmm. Haven't thought about it yet. What do you want?" _Her brows furrowed, furrowed.

_This. _Lunging, scratching. _Remember me forever, this scar is evidence, ah yes, evidence._

"_Deal's sealed. Kill her before the full moon." _She smiled maliciously, flicking her _teal _hair, disappearing, disappearing, disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Len says yellow because his mind is crazy, ya know. He only has the concept of <strong>_colorful _**and **_monochrome. _**The word blond=yellow in his mind.**

**A/N: (Wiping brow furiously) DONE!:D Supernatural is supernatural. Story is short. Meh. I'm trying to write with a new style. Hopefully, you will not be disappointed. BTW, if anyone doesn't understand the writing style, I'll tell you that this is written in Len's point of view. It's Len's mind who's thinking like this. If you really don't understand, PM me, and I'll send a 'normal' version to you or something. Happy late April Fools by the way. (I dunno if it's passed already in the west side of earth, but in Asia it passed already) :D**

**P.S. Guess who's Wednesday:P**

**~Cookie**


End file.
